


Lifeless?

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, F/M, Joey is absent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: When one bad review of something Liv was on, Liv starts losing faith on life





	1. Chapter 1

[Phoebe]  
Liv came in to the apartment and said, "Ok the reviews came in." I said, "And?" Liv said, "I never read them which I will now." She opened the paper and said, "An Amazing Movie- Boxoffice, Super Horrible, Liv Thunderman is so vomiting- Dave Miller, Rotten Tomatoes." I said, "Wait Liv does it really say that?" She nods, "Yes." She runs to our room. Maddie walked in, "What just happened." I said, "Your sister isn't doing to well." Maddie said, "Ok, I just got home from playing ball with Diggie and she is depressed?" I nod, "I am going to check on her." I walked in and Liv wasn't on the bed but in our closet. I said, "Liv?" She said, "Why did I even start acting in the first place." I said, "Liv what the hell are you saying." Liv screamed, "I'm giving up on my life so fuck acting I'm done." I said, "Ok then."


	2. Chapter 2

[Phoebe]  
Liv wasn't herself she looked at me and cried, "I don't understand why someone will hate me and I don't know what else." I walked up to her and held her hand, "Liv no one hates you, it was a bad review and they don't hurt, but it did major to you I guess." She said, "I wish I never became and actress I am done showing my face off." She sat on the bed, "I will never be outside again, can you get me hair dye brown cause I'm dying my hair." I said, "Your blonde hair is perfect for me, so why do you want to dye it?" Liv said, "Better yet a brown wig." I said, "You'ere hair is beautiful the way it is." She said, "I want to change into an alter ego in public, ah Ella West perfect." I said, "Ok." She said, "My life is over now." She ran into our bedroom closet. Maddie walked in, "Ugh another bad day at work, Diggie kept you know want to you know *wink* *wink*, what's going on with Liv?


	3. Chapter 3

[Liv]  
I had enough of my stupid acting I am the worse actor in the USA and I hate myself for ever acting. Maddie saw me and said, "Anything going on?" I growl at her. She said, "Ok." Phoebe came back and looked at me, "Why did you want this wig anyway." I yelled, "I'm done with this Liv Shit in public." I am never going to be Liv in public anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

[Phoebe]  
Liv sat on the couch and said, "What? You got Ella West a role?" I nod, "Ain't I the best wife ever?" Liv said, "Yeah sure I guess." I said, "Wow Lv we need to do your makeup." Liv said, "My what?" I stroked her hair, "Babe you look the same and people will know you're in a wig." Liv said, "I was faking this all." I said, "Woa this is odd."


End file.
